This invention relates to the removal of magnetic material especially particles from a liquid coolant used in a machining operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,466 is illustrative of the prior art wherein a grinder is described by way of illustration. In the business of machining metal parts the coolant may be circulated from a relatively larger tank or a number of machine tools may be supplied from a single tank making it desirable to provide an automatic moving system for continuously removing and collecting magnetic material. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,466 utilizes elongated permanent magnets constructed of magnetized segments. These elongated magnets are contained within elongated aligned covers of non-magnetic material from which the magnets must be withdrawn axially for releasing the magnetic material collected thereon.
While the invention is described in the context of extracting magnetic particles from coolant fluid it is to be understood that the invention may be utilized for any other purpose as where extraction or collection of magnetic particles is desired such as sweepers for collecting magnetic particles.